The Whispering House
by Celebrity21
Summary: My First Goosebumps Style Short Story. Rachael And Her Family Move Into A New House...
1. Chapter 1

The Whispering House

When my parents decided to move house I didn't really mind, we were living in a small terraced house which drove me crazy, my twin brothers were always running around, knocking things over and getting in my way so I was glad when my parents announced we'd be moving into a nice, big house.

However I didn't realise that a 'nice, big house' meant the one right on the edge of town, Harbour House had been left quiet for years. I think that it was once quite a grand house which had been abandoned (no one quite knew why) years ago and no one had lived there since then.

It had been abandoned before I'd been born, about fifty years before I was born I think. It was the sort of house that looked like a setting for a horror movie. Three floors, large, dirty windows, wooden panelling on the outside that had gone grey with age and a spooky atmosphere surrounding it.

Once as a dare from my best friend I had gone and looked in through the window, I looked through the glass in one of the front doors, it had been hard to make out much because of all the dust and dirt covering the glass but I'd managed to see a grand sweeping staircase to the right and a grand marble floor with a beautiful (if dusty) pattern embedded into it.

The day we moved went off without a hitch, my brothers were really over excited at the prospect of having a three story house to slowly destroy. I was excited too, I hadn't been to look around the house yet, my parents hadn't let me, they wanted me to see it for the first time when we moved in. I was hoping I'd be able to find a big room to have as my bedroom.

Because we were only moving across town our my parents friends who owned a van helped to move our stuff from our old house to Harbour House, they had to make several trips throughout the day but they got it finished in the end.

The estate agent had given my mum the key to the house the day before we moved, it was a big old key and with mum inserted it into the lock and turned it, it made a really loud clicking noise. I expected the door to creak when mum pushed it open but it didn't, it swung open easily. I hesitated on the threshold, mum noticed, smiled and said

'Rachael? What are you waiting for? Don't you want to go pick out your room?'

I nodded and headed towards the sweeping staircase.

The dust covering the stairs muffled my footsteps as I walked up them. I shivered slightly and pulled my grey Hoodie closer to myself. I looked around and noticed a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling; it was swaying slightly as though in a breeze even though there wasn't one.

I reached the top of the stairs and was facing a long corridor, at the end of the corridor there was another set of stairs. Doors lined either side of the corridor, I walked halfway door, picked a random door on the left and pushed it open.

A huge dusty bed stood in the centre of the room, it was dark because the blood red curtains were closed, a pinkish light was filtering through them, the room seemed peaceful, all the sounds of my parents moving our furniture into the house and been muffled when I walked into the room.

The bed had red covers on underneath the layer of dust the covered it. A large, looming wardrobe stood in the corner, I walked over to it and stretched my hand out to grab the handle. My hand closed around it and I turned it slowly, I heard a click and pulled the door open quickly. Then I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

My scream faded away quickly as I realised I was looking at some clothes inside the wardrobe. How stupid of me. It's strange how much a white dress can look like a ghost when you're expecting something scary to happen.

My seven-year-old twin brothers ran into the room. Obviously they'd heard my scream.

'What's going on?' They asked in unison, a freaky habit they had.

'Urgh nothing, never mind.' I pushed passed them into the corridor and headed towards the second set of stairs at the end of the corridor. These stairs were less impressive than the other ones, they were wooden and seemed quite old and rickety. Almost like whoever built the house couldn't be bothered to make these ones as nice as the other set of stairs.

At the top if these stairs was a landing with two doors leading off, one door was ajar but when I put my head round I saw that it was a really small room, not even big enough to fit my bed into. I tried the next room and found a room, which was completely circular. This struck me as odd because from the outside it didn't look circular.

The floor was covered in dust but there was a set of footprints leading from the door to the other end of the room. This was weird but I guessed that another member of my family had maybe been up here earlier. But in that case surely there'd be some footprints leading back?

I shrugged this thought off and walked into the room. It was really big and my footsteps echoed loudly in the room. There were no windows, which made the room seem really dark and I could hear none of the sounds from downstairs, it was completely silent. I knew that I had to have this room. It would be perfect to have a room so high up in the house away from my annoying brothers.

*

That night after my parents had got everything moved into the house I went to bed really early. Moving in and exploring the house had taken most of the day and I was really tired. My bed had been taken up to my new circular room along with all my other stuff, which was still packed up in boxes. My bed had been put in the centre of the room temporarily until I got everything into order.

The room was really cold and dark; my mum had placed a lamp on the floor but it only penetrated a small area of the room. I got into bed still fully clothed, it was too cold to change my clothes and besides I was too tired. I drifted of to sleep fairly quickly despite being in a strange new place, which usually means that I don't sleep very well.

I remember that I had really strange dreams that night, colours and shapes but nothing very distinct. These dreams seemed to go on for hours but probably only lasted for a few minutes, but then suddenly I was awake.

I sat bolt upright, my heart beating madly and stared around my room looking around for whatever it was that had woken me so suddenly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I thought it was maybe one of my brothers had slipped into my room but there was no one there.

I layed back down and slowing my heartbeat returned to normal. I laid in the dark for a long time when suddenly I heard a voice.

'I'm here.'

It was a woman's voice, high and sad. It sounded like person who was speaking was cold. I felt like my blood had frozen I was so scared I could barely move.

'I'm here.'

'Llloyd? Josh?' I called encase it was my brothers playing a trick.

No answer.

'I'm here.'

I was seriously scared. The voice was so creepy, so awful, cutting though the silence of my room. Shaking from head to foot I got out of bed and went to investigate…


End file.
